Karaoke Night-A Teen Titans Fanficion
by akatc2017
Summary: It's no secret that a certain Tamaranian girl can't sing-or can she? When she tries an Earth song instead of a Tamaranian ballad, how will everyone react? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! So this is my first story, that may or may not expand into something more. I am between keeping the plotline to the short story as in the description(ranging from 1-3 chapters) or turning it into a longer story that eventually focuses on another concept. If this is only the short story I have in mind, I will be starting a new story soon. I will update you all with my decisions so there is no confusion and no one is left out!

 **Note: As this is my first time on the website, please help me out by giving me any suggestions on the format(spacing, etc) in attempts to make it easier or more comfortable tor read, thanks!**

Let me know what you think! Love ya xx

Chapter 1

It was around 7 o'clock in the evening, and the titans tower was getting restless. After BB and Cyborg's last eating competition(trying to break records like that dude on the television with his own BBQ show), the fridge was completely empty except for a moldy piece of cheese that not even Starfire was be willing to try.

"You two idiots ate _everything?_ " Raven scowled, black energy radiating around her in annoyance.

"So what?" Cyborg retaliated, "Not like you hardly eat anything other that your special salad or whatever that crap is."

"Oh shut it you bucket of bolts, at least I taste my food and not just inhale it for fun" she turned to face Beast Boy now, who was pouting at her, "And at least my food is real."

"Hey!" he gaped, "Not my fault you like to devour innocent animals!"

"Oh can it, blunder boy, only thing innocent about you is your lack of knowledge about anything." Cyborg taunted.

"Alright, _break it up._ " Robin interjected, walking into the living area, not in the mood for conflict. He'd been training for four hours, trying to beat his time from his last session. The masked teen made his way into the kitchen, looking at the dirty and starved fridge that had caused the commotion.

"Guess we'll just order out pizza" Robin sighed, closing the refrigerator door.

"We've had pizza three times this week, it's done to death" Raven denounced.

"Yeah, kinda like Rae's attitude" Beast boy snickered, but quickly shrank in apology when Raven growled beneath her cloak and giving him a large smack of the back of the head.

"I'm with the demon girl on this one, pizza's getting kind of old, man." Cyborg agreed.

To be honest, even Robin was getting kind of sick of the dish as well, the titans have had it so often, whether in the condition of lacking food or in avoidance of Starfire's cooking.

"Might I make the suggestion of dinner plans, friends?" Starfire perked up. She had been sitting on the couch watching some tv show about fungus and had been so quiet in her watching no one had noticed her. Well, except Robin. He always strangely found himself drawn to her.

While the other titans cowered in fear, afraid she would make more Glorpt'ka for them, as they had a few weeks ago( giving Beast Boy food poisoning for about three days), Robin just sighed, knowing he couldn't say no to her when she was giving him her puppy dog eyes, big and brights and green and innocent. He's _never_ been able to say no before. In his eyes, he'd be a monster if he let her down. "Sure Star," he smiled weakly "What's your idea?"

Starfire smiled even brighter than before(causing a blush to rise on Robins face). "I propose that we venture to the Hamper(A/N I needed a name and it was the first thing I saw, don't judge XD) for the night of karaoke!".

The three titans that were once terrified for their stomachs now seemed to perk up slightly at the idea.

"Well, their burgers are world-class" Cyborg drooled(literally, all over Raven's cape, earning him a slap).

"And they have vegetarian options!" Beast Boy chimed in.

Robin smiled, partially because it brought a joyous laugh from Starfire and because the conflict was resolved. "So it's settled, then?" he asked, hoping for a positive response.

The green changeling and the half-robot looked pleadingly at Raven, who was in remorse over the idea of a karaoke night club. However, looking at the other faces allowed her to come to the conclusion that they were either going with or without her, so she complied. "Fine. But I'm not singing".

"Well al'right! Let's get our hungry butts moving! I'll go warm up my baby and we'll head out in five." Cyborg said, grabbing the keys off of the hook and heading down towards the garage.

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered. "And I will sing a song with great joy!"

Everyone froze in their tracks. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg all turned to look at Starfire, then at Robin, silently declaring him to be the one to talk the poor girl out of any future embarrassment.

"Uh, Star", Robin began, nervously running his hand through his spiked-up hair. " Listen, you're a great girl and all, and uh, your talented, really..in..fighting... and shooting starbolts"

The three titans snickered behind the boy wonder as a blush came to his face, looking at how flushed and giddy Starfire was becoming at his compliments.

"But." he reluctantly continued. "Singing just, isn't your strong suit. Humans don't like high pitched Tamaranian music. It makes the ears...sensitive, is all."

Her face dropped, eyes noticeably dimming from disappointment. "Oh," she sank. "Well, okay then." she smiled weakly.

Robin felt like a dick. He hated making her upset, and he knew she was just putting on a brave face. The fiery girl just wanted to have some fun, and he felt like a kill joy. Then again, he would never let anyone pick on her, and saving his best friend from embarrassment was a just motive in his opinion.

Beast Boy, sensing the disappointment from the young alien, changed into a young kitten and rubbed his nose against her cheek whilst purring softly, causing a soft giggle to come from her. "It is okay, friend Beast Boy." her smile and mood seemed to pick up again. "Let us get to the going, anyway."

Robin smiled as Beast Boy changed back, grabbed Raven by the arm and dragged her excitedly to the t-car, his stomach speaking it's own language at this point, with Cyborg following closely behind.

Robin grabbed Starfire's hand lightly, and smiled at her in a way that said "you okay?"

She nodded and smiled in return, lightly squeezing his hand as they both walked out to the T-car.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Loves!

I know, updating twice in one day? Kinda crazy, but I plan on getting this story done by Sunday, so I will be writing and uploading a chapter each day. I had written the first chapter last night but wasn't about to upload it until this morning because of the new user policy here. Anyways, update number 2, yay!

Hope you enjoy, and please leave a comment to let me know what you think!

Chapter 2

The Hamper turned out to be a lot more crowded than the titans expected, but they scored a table nonetheless(mainly because of their status in the city, but Beast Boy gave credit to how the "ladies love the pointy ears", earning a scoff from Raven.)

At the table the titans were each focused on different tasks: Cyborg intimidating the chef about the 'All You Can Eat' Barbecue special, Beast Boy checking out the ladies, Raven scowling in jealousy as he checked out the other girls(although she wouldn't all that emotion to show itself), and Robin reading the menu as if he was going to have a pop quiz on the thing or something.

Of course, the truth is that Robin was burying his face in his menu in attempts to stop himself from staring at Starfire. Sure, she looked the same, but her same was stunning, and she had put her hair up in a high ponytail that exposed her collarbone. This, for some reason, only made her more attractive in his eyes. Plus the dim lighting of the joint made her eyes sparkle and hair seem like it was on fire(more than usual).

Starfire, on the other hand, was trying to cheer up for the sake of her friends. Being told you suck by the people you love isn't the most encouraging thing. She'd actually been working on a song herself, well, translating. She used to write music and sing along with her mother when she was very young. This particular song was sang many times by her mother, her voice soft and silky and beautiful. Starfire had planned on performing the translation tonight, until confronted on how high-pitched Tamaranian music was. Although, she couldn't help but remain confused. It wasn't that high in her opinion.

She looked down at her bag(well, Raven's, but the witch had hardly used it up to this point and Starfire was wanting to grab something on the way out the door to carry her belongings in) and saw the small piece of sheet music sticking out. She blinked away the tears, caused by memories of her late mother and from the shame she felt was put upon her earlier that evening.

Starfire took a deep breath. "I am going to venture to the room of the bath in order to 'freshen up'", She said, giving a fake smile in attempt to fool her friends.

Robin eyed her up, however, knowing something was wrong. But, remembering how closed off she had been earlier in insisting that she was fine, he didn't want to push her. Not in public, anyway, where she might cry over whatever was bothering her. There would be time to talk later. "Sure thing, Star. Right around the corner to the left."

With a quick nod, Starfire turned the corner, a tear spilling down her cheek, when she crashed into some figure, both falling to the ground.

"Ouch-oh God, I'm sorry." The boy apologized, quickly grabbing Starfire by the hand and helping her to her feet.

"Oh, it is the most alright" she said, before stopping to analyze his face. He was a very tall boy, taller than her, with way dark brown hair and green eyes. Of course, they were not as bright as hers(as those are only found among royal descendants on her planet), but still shined like stars in the dim light. His smile was wide and genuine, and he seemed fairly muscular(not as much so as Robin, she reminded herself). All in all, he was very attractive. Of course, Starfire wasn't the first to notice this, receiving many glares from the jealous girls sitting at the bar.

His smile flattened, as he saw the wetness on her cheeks. "Are you okay? You seem kind of down."

Starfire quickly straightened, trying to sell her best "okay" face. "Oh no, I assure you, I am most uplifted." she lied, quickly brushing away the tears.

He looked her up and down, and smiled weakly. "Uh huh. Well, when you want to tell me whats up, just let me know." he said, and she smiled slightly at him. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the crumpled paper in her hand.

"Oh..it's-uh, nothing.. " She stuttered, feeling her face heat up in embarrassment; as if the song were a dirty secret or piece of taboo.

He laughed, finding her quirkiness endearing, and took the paper from her hands to see. "Ah, so you write?" he smiled. "You sing, too?"

"Um, I translate." the Tamaranian replied quickly(and awkwardly to say the least). "And, yes, but I have been told recently that I am not very skilled at it."

He smiled, looking at the music more in depth. "This is really good, Red. I bet your voice is like liquid gold." he smiled, causing her to blush slightly at the compliment. "Uh, what's your name?" he questioned.

She perked up. "On your planet, it is translated as Starfire" she smiled.

"Starfire", he replied. "Well, I'm Elliot. And this song is a duet, yeah?"

"Um, pardon?"

"It's for two." he laughed. "Did you plan on singing tonight?"

Starfire felt her nerves begin to eat her alive once again. "Well, I, um...no. For I do not have a partner." She mentally high-fived herself for her good excuse.

He smiled. "Well, you do now." he pronounced. "Wanna give it a try?" He looked at her longingly, and, after receiving a small nod from Starfire(an unwilling nod at that, but she was taught to never be rude to outworlders), he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her up to the microphones before she could change her mind or protest.

Right when the couple had stepped on to the stage, all eyes were on them-including all of the Titans.

You could see the faces of shock on their faces(and slight horror as they did not bring earplugs), but mainly on Robin. His shock, while partially in response to the fact that his best friend was going to perform, was mainly caused by the attractive brunette who was accompanying her. Oh, he was jealous to say the least. "Star?" he mouthed to her, in confusion.

The poor girl was completely frozen, her mind going fuzzy with the fear of the embarrassment that she was told was inevitable if she had chosen to sing.

She felt a hand place itself on her shoulder, and it ran down her arm lightly in order to find her hand, sending shivers down her spine. Elliot smiled and led her to a small stool that was placed in front of a microphone for the red-headed alien.

"It'll be alright, trust me." he smiled, reassuringly. "Besides, you'll thank me for this later" he winked. (Needless to say, at the sight of Elliot's flirting, Robin was being held down by both Cyborg and Raven to keep him from launching onto the stage to get his hands around the dream boy's neck). But it caused a slight grin to rise onto Starfire's face, appreciating the -slight- bit of comfort his cool demeanor had brought to her.

"Hey everyone," Elliot said smoothly into the mic. "This is Starfire(insert several perverted whoops from the drunk old men here, infuriating Robin more than he'd even been a moment ago), and we're going to perform a little duet that she wrote". He looked back and smiled at her, before walking his mic back to be sat on a stool right next to hers.

"Translated!" she noted into her mic, but then quickly shrunk again. At this point, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, they were all covering their ears. Starfire bit her lip in order to keep her nerves together. And Robin, he looked so angry. She thought that she must have brought the anger to him herself, after he had warned her strictly not to perform. She disobeyed her leader and disappointed her best friend. She couldn't look at him.

The pianist started to play with ease, reading the hand-written notes carefully, and Starfire inhaled sharply.

'Oh, X'hal.' she thought.

-To be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

(UPDATED FOR ERRORS. I messed up with the italics thing for who was singing when, so yeah. Sorry!)

Hey Guys!

Chapter 3 is here! I've read your comments and really appreciate them all, and I plan to be doing a shout-out section here soon! Also, good and bad news. Good news is this story is going to be longer than expected(Well, good if you like it idk haha). But the bad news is that I will be out camping for a week, so I won't be updating daily after Sunday. I'll try to get done as much as I can, but I will try to upload daily again until the story is finished starting Friday or Saturday next week.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans(sorry I haven't said this sooner!) and the song is given complete credit to their rightful owners(lyrics via Google Play website[nonspons, obvi]) , NOT ME! I also don't speak Tamaranian, so yeah, those words are made up XD

The song is Almost is Never Enough by Ariana Grande ft Nathan Sykes. I would suggest listening to the song to get the feel of how the song sets the mood of this chapter and the gestures between the characters.

Thanks lovelies, and remember to comment what you think/any ideas that you have!

Chapter 3

Starfire's mind was swirling. All the emotions; from looking at the scared faces of her friends and from the memories of her mother that were flooding her mind.

Her mother's voice was always so sweet, like liquid florpk. It was one of the reasons her father had fallen in love with her(even before the arranged marriage, they were always friends). Her mother would always sing and play the randorlph(similar to an earthen piano) and would sometimes be accompanied by her father. He could never hold a tune, but he got better over time. Her mother would sing this song to him out of love. Starfire was told by Galfore that they had fallen in and out of a relationship many times, and Starfire's mother had written this when they were on a break[explaining the somewhat somber lyrics implying what might have been]. Now, the song used to fill them both with love for each other, recognizing the disbelief in its words and how they clung on to each other afterwards for many years to come. Her mother had soon rewrote it as a duet since her husband constantly chimed in. The song was no longer sad in its meaning anymore; not for them. Starfire had always admired the strong love her parents had for each other. Galfore had always said that Starfire had sounded like her mother, and the young Tamaranian always wanted it to be true-to have something to connect to her to her mom. But after her friends' comments, she assumed it wasn't true.

However, she was faced in this situation, all eyes on her, and she was going to sing for her mother. Good or not.

'You have this, Koriand'r.' Starfire thought.

When the intro had ended, Starfire opened her mouth and began to sing.

(A/N: Bold=both singing. Normal=Starfire, Italics=Elliot)

I'd like to say we gave it a try

I'd like to blame it all on life

Maybe we just weren't right,

But that's a lie,

That's a lie

Right away the crowd was mesmerized by the beauty of her voice, and her friends? The titans were completely shocked. Especially Robin, who didn't think she could be any more perfect. And there she was, blowing everyone's expectations, his expectations. He mentally kicked himself for ever doubting her, and he could tell by the other titans faces that they were having the same thoughts that he was. Well, not _all_ of his thoughts were being shared among the group. But the pride they all felt for Starfire was real.

And we can deny it as much as we want

But in time our feelings will show

'Cause sooner or later, we'll wonder why we gave up

The truth is everyone knows

Almost

Almost is never enough

So close to being in love

If I would have known that you wanted me

The way I wanted you

She hadn't realized she had been looking down the whole time, and finally looked up to see the smiles on her friend's faces, on everyone's faces. She smiled slightly, taking a breath and going slightly higher on the next lyrics.

Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart

But right here in each others arms

Without thinking she locked eyes with Robin, who was smiling brightly at her, love in his eyes. She smiled just the same in return, but had more behind her eyes. She was focusing on the lyrics, how just being friends was not going to be enough. They had been, and are, so _close._

And we almost

We almost knew what love was

But almost is never enough

She finished her part and there was a thunderous applaud, right before Elliot got to his part. Starfire took her eyes off of Robin and shifted them to meet Elliot's, who had grabbed her hand and taken a breath to sing:

 _If I could change the world overnight_

 _There'd be no such thing as goodbye_

 _You'll be standing right where you were_

 _And we'd get the chance we deserve_

More applause, but mainly from screaming girls. Want to know why? Because Elliot was _good._ Great, even. And he was singing to Starfire. She wouldn't admit it, but Starfire was swooning, lost in his words.

Robin, however, was far from applauding. He saw the look on his face, his flirtatious actions, and most of all her saw that Starfire was buying all of it. He sunk down in his seat, glaring at the pretty boy singing to _his_ girl. Well...kind of his girl. Either way, Robin was anything but thrilled.

 _Try to deny it as much as you want_

 _But in time our feelings will show_

He stood himself off his stool, and led Starfire to the center of the stage, pulling her close while looking into her eyes. She smiled while grabbing his hand and sang the next part with him.

 _ **'Cause sooner or later, we'll wonder why we gave up**_

 _ **The truth is everyone knows**_

 **Almost**

 **Almost is never enough** (is never in enough babe)

 _We were so close to being in love_ (So close)

If I would have known that you wanted me _**(that you wanted me)**_

 _ **The way I wanted you,**_ babe!

 **Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart**

 **But right here in each others arms**

 **And we we almost**

 **We almost knew what love was** _(baby)_

 **But almost is never enough**

The piano finished up, and Starfire and Elliot were still hand in hand, looking up at each other. They snapped out of it quickly, however, when a thunderous applause filled the room yet again.

Starfire was simply overjoyed looking at her friends varying responses. Beast Boy was jumping up and down, screaming, Cyborg let out a big ol' "Al'right!" in her favor, and Raven clapped politely, giving her a weak smile(which means she must have been IMPRESSED.). And Robin stood with loving eyes locked on her, giving her a smile that made her melt inside.

Starfire waved to them, and Elliot gave her a hand off of the stage. She headed straight towards them.

"Well who would've guessed our little alien had such a big voice?" Cyborg clapped, giving her a huge pat on the back.

"You were sick, Star!" Beast Boy chimed in.

"I am...ill?" Star responded in confusion.

"Green lantern over here is trying to say you were good." Raven said, rolling her eyes at Beast Boy's response. "And you were good, very good." Raven added with a small smile.

Starfire smiled back at Raven and was simply over the moon; and went even higher when she was surprised with a huge hug from Robin.

"That was incredible" he whispered into her ear, giving her chills. They both pulled away and blushed as BB and Cyborg started to tease Robin under their breaths.

"Star, we're sorry. I'm sorry. We should have never doubted you." Robin said sincerely.

"Yeah, we were kind of jerks earlier." Beast Boy added.

"It is most alright, dear friends!" Starfire replied. "You were merely trying to help me."

"No Star, we weren't. Our hearts weren't in the right place, we should have let you be you and supported what you wanted in the first place." Raven replied, the small smile still on her face from a few moments ago.

"I appreciate this very much, friends." Starfire smiled wholeheartedly.

Starfire turned momentarily, sensing someone approaching her. Walking up swiftly behind her was Elliot, with a grin so big you'd think he had won the lottery.

"Listen, Starfire, you were great. I've never heard anything like what you did up there tonight." Elliot gushed, pulling her into a hug of his own.

"I thank you, friend Elliot. Oh!" she exclaimed. "These here are my friends and fellow titans! This is Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Robin" she named, motioning towards each of her friends accordingly.

Each replied with a smile and a small comment. Except for Robin, who just glared until Raven stomped on his foot to get him to be polite.

"OUC- um. Hi." he said to Elliot, with a fake smile.b

"Oh, I get it." Elliot laughed. "Jealous boyfriend. Listen man, I'm sorry, I didn't know Red was dating someone." he apologized.

Immediately Cyborg and Beast Boy snickered behind him, and Robin visibly stiffened.

"Oh, no, its fine." he managed to say, "I'm not her boyfriend."

Bam. A slap in the face to Starfire. Being hurt was an understatement; sure, she and Robin weren't mates, but she was still hoping that someday...

"Oh, well in that case, Starfire," Elliot smiled, snapping her out of her train of thought. "You wanna hang out for a bit?" He smiled, sticking out his hand.

"Well, um..." Starfire smiled, still unsure. "That sounds delightful." she finished with a smile. She took his hand as he led her to the other side of the restaurant, chatting with her as they walked.

Robin was stunned, hurt, jealous. But all the blame was on himself, and he knew it. If he would've just manned up, Star wouldn't be being swept off her feet by some pretty boy that could hold a tune. Raven could sense his jealousy, and simply smacked him upside the head.

"Nice going, bat boy." she commented before heading back towards the table to meet the other two boys.

Robin mentally slapped himself in the face before going to sit (well, sulk) at the table with his friends. Well, most of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm back! Yes, I suck. But I wasn't able to write and upload last Sunday because packing for camping took all day and then I was out until Friday, and I took a few days to relax. But i'm back baby!

Shout-outs, because why not:

Kittens4ever- You literally have left positive comments on all my chapters. Thanks so much love 3

Raventhedemon6- I am honored that I almost made you smile.

R0bstarfan13- Yes- you are a frequent commenter as well! So glad you like my stories and I hope to do more in the future. You are da (i'm gonna regret that comment)

That's it for this chapter! I appreciated all the comments, and leave more for a chance at a shout out! :)

Also, I have another story planned as this one draws to an end, but I'm kind of apprehensive about it since i'm a new writer and haven't written a long story before. But let me know if you would like more work from me.

Much love! X

Trigger warning for this chapter: Subtle mentions of alcoholism, domestic violence and sexual assault. Rated T for a reason, though!

Chapter 4

Starfire sat next to Elliot at the wooden bar, making small talk about this that or the other. Regardless of the conversation, however, Starfire's mind was swirling with emotions and other thoughts after Robin's actions. She glanced over at the caped boy, who seemed to be sulking just a tad bit in his seat, barely paying any mind to the others. Starfire started to get a wee bit, well, pissed that the boy was so certain that he was fine with her going off with Elliot, and now he's acting as angry as if some villain got away from him again. Couldn't he make up his mind? Does he even care? Is he mad with her and her actions?

"Starfire?" Elliot snapped her back to reality with his toothy grin, which quickly faded when he saw the emotions that were obvious on Starfire's face(she was not very good at hiding her emotions) "What's got you down?"

"Oh, it is nothing!" Starfire reassured, lying right through her teeth. However, the redhead quickly knew the casanova in front of him was not buying it one bit. She sighed. "It is just, um, the emotions from performing. They are...a lot to handle." she finally said. This he seemed to buy, as his face lightened slightly.

"Starfire, believe me, you were great out there tonight." he assured her, causing her to smile slightly. "Here, drink something; it'll take your mind off things for a while." he grinned, turning to the bartender.

Starfire had noticed that Elliot had slyly passed him a card with some sort of identification on it, which, for some reason that Starfire couldn't explain, made the employee hesitant. However, once Elliot slipped some money to the man, he happily poured two drinks.

' _I assume the man just wanted to be paid upfront!'_ Starfire concluded to herself, proud of how well she was picking up on the culture of her fellow inhabitants on this planet.

"Here you are, little missy. You've drank before, right?" Elliot asked sliding her a pink drink with a little umbrella, causing Starfire to perk up immediately. ' _It's so cute!'_ she thought to herself.

"Well, yes." Starfire concluded. She figured he meant water. ' _Maybe humans could go many days or lifetimes with shortages of resources, like how Tamaraneans could survive for many years in cold weather due to their high body heat.'_ (A/N don't fact-check me on this, made the body heat thing up), she said to herself.

He smiled, picking up his own glass and throwing back the yellow-tinted drink in his mouth. "Bottoms up."

Starfire took a sip of her drink, and was pleasantly surprised at how sweet it was on her tongue. She quickly finished the glass in no time, causing Elliot to laugh.

"Well, you're not new to this I see." he leaned in to the bartender's ear and had him bring out two more tiny glasses of a clear liquid, setting one glass down in front of Starfire. "Lets try something harder." he winked, throwing back this shot much like the last, but making a rather sour-looking face once he swallowed.

Starfire followed suit, tilting her head back and drinking the fluid. However, this one was no where near as appealing as the pink drink she had earlier, as this one made her throat burn. Her face twisted, causing Elliot to laugh.

"Too strong for ya, eh?" he said. Starfire thought he was beginning to act a little off, his words were slurring a little and he seemed rather careless. Regardless, she continued to drink each little glass Elliot had put in front of her, deciding to trust her new friend. That was until, however, Starfire felt like she was on a rollercoaster while she was still sitting in her chair. Oddly enough, instead of throwing up or grasping to the floor for dear life, Starfire just laughed. She laughed so loudly that it had caused Elliot to laugh even harder, both nearly falling on top of each other in drunken joy.

Yep, Starfire was drunk alright. And Robin was _not_ having it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Robin sneered at Elliot, who could barely look him in the eye. The boy had come over to check on Starfire since the Titans were leaving, and was appalled to see his innocent friend in such a condition. He felt like he had been punched in the gut; the guilt was so strong. It had been his fault. He shouldn't have trusted Elliot to go off with her for so long, not when he did not feel sure about the guy. "You're underage, and why would you give her fucking _vodka?_ " His voice raised at him, recognizing the clear liquor in the small cup in front of Starfire. His almost black-out drunk Starfire.

"Robin, it's...o-okay. It's so gooood." she managed to get out, getting up and putting her hands around his neck in a slow-dancing kind of fashion. "It kind of burned, but I feel like I am soaring-but I have not even taken flight! How glorious!" she laughed at the end of her statement, putting her entire body weight on Robin. Remembering she still had a drink to finish, Starfire reached over for her shot glass. Like lightning, Robin tried to snatch the drink out of her hand. Key word being "tried". With her alien strength, she tightened her grip a bit too much in attempts to keep him from snatching it, causing the glass to shatter in her hands. The shards caused her left hand to bleed rather profusely, causing the poor girl to cry out of pain.

"I HAVE BEEN HARMED!" she drunkenly exclaimed, now looking up at Robin for help.

Robin quickly grabbed her hand, the non bleeding one, and walked her over to the table with the other titans.

"Um, whats with her?" Raven commented, looking at the bleeding-and sobbing- Tamaranean girl.

"His ass is mine" Robin replied, anger threaded in his voice.

"Dude, is she...drunk?" Beast boy exclaimed, shocked that the redhead would get herself in such a situation. But the changeling's answer was quickly answered when Starfire proceeded to sit in his lap(to Beast Boy's, Raven's, and Robin's surprise) and sobbed into his shoulder, smelling the alcohol on her breath.

"Cyborg, get her home and patch up her hand. I'll find my own ride home." he said, quickly ripping off a bit of his cape and tying the cloth securely around Starfire bloodied hand. The alien beauty looked up at him, still sniffling, and kissed him square on the lips. _She kissed him._ Robin was shocked, happy, concerned and confused; and was completely frozen until she pulled her lips back from him and sobbed even more.

"Thank you, friend Robin *hiccup* for saving my life...I can never repay you. I almost bled to death looooong ago, but never was shown kind-" Starfire stopped mid sentence, and there it was. The vomit. Starfire began to hurl into Cyborg's take out bag, causing him to let out a sigh.

"Aw man!" he whined. "My deep-fried potato!" now HE was starting to tear up.

"It's just a giant french fry, get over yourself." Raven said rolling her eyes. She then went over to the suffering girl and held her hair back while she went back to emptying out her 3 stomachs.

"Awww man…" Beast Boy mimicked Cyborg, but with more of a sickly tone in his voice. "Watching all of this is making _me_ feel sick." The young titan looked into a spoon to check his reflection and shrieked, immediately putting his hand to his forehead. "Oh god- I'm turning green!"

The spoon quickly fell from his hand when Raven promptly smacked him over the head with her one free hand. "I swear to God Beast Boy, if you even dare to get sick too you're going to be more concerned with your face turning black and blue, you got that?" she threatened, the empath towering over him.

Beastboy just shrunk and gave out a little 'eep' before returning to Cyborg's side.

While all this was going on, Robin was still stunned, but not only for the kiss. Starfire was saying something about almost bleeding to death; intentionally from what it sounded like, since no one had helped her. Was this just a drunken story, or was she admitting something? Robin brushed all these thoughts aside and recollected himself, knowing there would be time to discuss all these things when his girl had sobered up.

Once Starfire was done hurling, Cyborg lifted the small girl into his arms and was heading for the door before stopping Robin, who was already heading over to where Elliot was seated.

"Don't kill him, okay?" he said at the masked boy, but then leaned in closer. "But make it pretty damn close." he whispered. Robin nodded and made his way to the pile of idiot sprawled out at the bar.

When Elliot saw Robin, and more importantly, didn't see Starfire, he got up in the young Titan's face.

"What the fuck, bro?" he yelled, the smell of vodka finding its way to Robin's nose. "She's not even yours, and no wonder. Let the girl have some fun!" Elliot gave Robin one shove, and that was it.

No one knew what maneuver it was, but Elliot was quickly on the floor, twisted like a pretzel with his arms behind his back. Robin was standing over him, and while to any bystander he seemed calm, there was so much anger seething out of him. Robin punched Elliot one last time before kicking him to the side, sending the pile of boy into the legs of a nearby table.

"Cuff him." Robin growled at the security guard that was nearby.(The guard came over to stop the commotion, but there was no way he was coming between an angry Robin and a drunk). Robin continued to walk past the bystanders of the situation right to the Jump City Police Department Chief, who had arrived only a few moments ago(A bystander had apparently called the police right when the commotion with Starfire being drunk had begun, worried that an underaged alcohol sale was made, and it was. But the violence broke out soon after).

"What do you have on him?" Robin asked the chief, not feeling the need to say hello. They've met many times before, with all the villains the titans have had locked up and whatnot.

"The kid's got 6 warrants for his arrest and he's only 17" he sighed. "A pity. We booked the bartender for the vending alcohol to minors, but apparently the kid's an alcoholic. Has quite a few DUI's, and sexual and domestic violence charges from getting a little rough when he's had a few too many.

"I can imagine." Robin replied flatly. _Domestic violence._ Robin felt a pang of guilt rush over him again, recalling back to Starfire. Sure, he was laughing when he found her with him, but God only knows what he could've or would've done to her if she'd been with him any longer.

He shuddered at the mere thought of her getting attacked or injured in the hands of Elliot...or worse.

Robin dismissed himself and walked into the parking lot, the chill of the night air hitting the back of his neck. He hopped on his motorcycle and began to ride into the distance towards Titans tower, left only with his thoughts.

He and Starfire needed to talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Heyo! Sorry this last chapter took so long, but let me know what you think! Yes, last chapter of my first story. I'm sad to see it go, but I was incredibly overjoyed when I saw how much positive feedback I was getting from everyone!

If you don't already know, I've started writing another story called The Joker's Game, rated T...so...yeah, if you guys would check it out that would be great! [Link: s/12015002/1/The-Joker-s-Game]

Thanks again for all the love and let me know how you thought I wrapped it all up. It's not the best, but the heart is there :) Thanks! xx

Chapter 5

Robin didn't finally arrive back at the tower until the other titans had already trickled back into their rooms one by one(Starfire probably being the first, with assistance).

The titan waltzed his way down the halls of the Tower, his mind still clouded with thoughts, uncertainties. Guilt.

He knows he couldn't have known about the guy, but he also didn't try to scope out the joint for criminals or familiar faces like he usually does. " _Idiot…"_ he thought.

The young titan never really thought about having more important talks with Starfire like that; safety and alcohol and whatnot. She's a hero, he'd always thought she would be able to tell if someone was sketchy. " _Then again, this is Starfire."_ he thought. " _She'd apologize to her own murderer for making him angry."_

And that's why he loved her. She was everything he wasn't.

He slowed his pace as he came upon the Tamaraneans room, quiet as could be. Usually he would've knocked to see if she were okay or feeling better, but he knew she was out-or at least embarrassed if she wasn't. He knew she would need her space. Still curiosity became him and he opened the door just enough to see how she was holding up.

In the darkened room was a small Tamaranean girl huddled in the corner, holding her head in her palms. She looked up, sensing movement in the room, and managed her hide her head again in shame when her eyes locked with his.

Robin let out an audible sigh before walking into the purple room and closing the door behind him. He wanted to get closer; to scoop her up in his arms and hold her in silence, forgetting the night had ever happened, but he didn't. He just looked at her.

Her hair was up in a loose bun and she was wearing some loose clothes that seemed to be Raven's(judging by the shade of black). Her legs were revealed; long and smooth and drawn up to her chin as she hid her face.

"Star? How are you feeling?" Robin almost whispered, trying to find the girl's hidden eyes again.

"I am humiliated, Robin." she let out. The princess lifted her head enough to reveal her face, but refused to look the masked boy in the eyes. Instead her eyes were focused on one particular spot on the wall; a picture to be exact.

To get her perspective of the object, Robin walked over to his friend, casually sliding down the wall into a sitting position right next to her.

"Your mom." he said definitely.

"Yes."

"You look just like her."

There was a moment of silence between the two, both staring at the photograph. Starfire wiped her hand across her face and let out a breath before looking him into the eyes.

"I am sorry, Robin."

The boy wonder was taken aback by this. _Why the hell is she sorry?_

"Star, sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong." he replied.

"Yes, Robin, I did." she responded, looking at all of him. "I was myself and I trusted too easily and because of that I have ruined tonight. And for that, I am sorry." Starfire felt the guilt inside of her overwhelming, and bit her lip to stop anything else from coming out of her mouth-whether it be actual words or sobs, she didn't know.

"Starfire, you shouldn't always have your guard up." he reassured. "There's no life to that."

The redhead looked back up at him "But you always have your guard up." she replied.

Robin's mouth tightened into a straight line. "Star, if you haven't noticed, I'm kind of an idiot most of the time."

The girl's eyebrows furrowed at his statement. "What do you mean, friend Robin? You are always leading us to victory on missions, and saving the town, and-"

"I'm an idiot because of how I treat you, Starfire." he breathed out. Now _that_ caught her attention. "Don't be like me, Starfire. Wear your heart on your sleeve; it's beautiful, like you." He finished before blushing madly, but still having a serious look on his face. He meant what he said.

The comment caused the princess to blush madly, but she remained quiet, knowing he had more to say. "I'm guarded and it hurts, Starfire. Not trusting keeps myself from getting hurt, but it hurts everyone else. It hurts you. And that's what happened tonight. I hurt you."

Starfire was swirling with emotions: hurt, surprise, shock, but mainly confusion. "Robin, I..?"

"If I would've just stood up for myself and said you _were_ my girlfriend, while not our label, well, um…" the masked boy pulled at the collar of his shirt, becoming flustered. God, he hated talking about feelings. "Then...then you wouldn't have gone with Elliot to that stupid bar." he finished. "But I didn't. God, Starfire, this wasn't your fault. Your emotions didn't get the better of you-it was my lack of emotions. This was my doing. _I'm_ sorry."

The boy's friend place her hand on his arm, trying to comfort him. "Robin, this was not your fault. I trusted Elliot regardless, even as a friend. I should have been more attentive to your signals as well." She sighed. "I guess we both were caught up in the moment, yes?"

Robin chuckled slightly and looked into Starfire's glowing eyes only to find them darken again. "I have done the embarrassing of myself, haven't I?" The girl's smile turned into a frown.

The Boy Wonder looked back at her. "Do you not have alcoholic drink on your planet?" he asked. The red head replied with a small shake of her head. "The effects have seemed to wear off, however. Tamaraneans are able to metabolize toxins quickly-it is a toxin, yes? The pink drinks?"

He laughed at her description. "Yeah, pretty much. It makes you do some crazy stuff." he softened for a moment. "You have to be careful, Starfire. Elliot could've hurt you while you were under the influence, he could have…" he trailed off, clenching his fists.

Starfire places her opened hand on his closed one to try and loosen it. "I understand, Robin."

After a moment of silence, the caped hero finally took a breath. "Are you okay, Star?"

"Yes…" she said finally, obviously still bothered by what had happened earlier.

Little did the girl know that the events turning over in her head were the same ones that were invading Robin's as well.

"Star?"

"Yes?"

"Do...do you remember what happened tonight?"

Starfire sighed. "Yes, unfortunately." She frowned.

"Even, the um…"

"Lip contact?"

Robin felt his face heating up yet again. "Yeah, that."

Starfire shifted away from his gaze,looking down to her bandaged hand. "It means more on your planet, yes?"

Robin felt uneasy. "Yeah. Kind of."

Without any hesitation, Starfire quickly latched her lips onto his, wrapping her arms around his neck. It took Robin a moment to process the situation, but quickly returned the gesture. The kiss was soft, warm, and sweet; soundly expressing the feelings that they had been hiding from each other for far too long. It was funny to Starfire, as this kind of expression wasn't common on her planet. But it was pleasurable nonetheless; it felt like their lips were dancing. And together they felt whole.

When they finally pulled away, they both were gasping for air.

"What was that?" The masked boy asked, still in a daze.

"I'm doing what you said." she replied soundly.

"Huh?"

"I am doing the 'letting down of my guard'." The red-haired girl smiled.

This caused Robin to smile brightly in return before pulling the girl back into his arms and crashing his lips passionately against hers.

"Me too."


End file.
